prikosandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulwe
Summary Ulwe, the Goddess of the coming Apocalypse as she is known by many in the "civilized" portions of the world. To the uncivilized world however, she is seen as a benevolent, loving deity. She is depicted in many different ways across Prikos, with few able to agree on what she truly is. However she doesn't seem to care for how her loyal worshipers praise her, simply that she is. History Before mortals, Ulwe lived in Otakia, roaming the land and shaping it to her liking. This lasted for many years, with Ulwe slowly falling into depression. It was from loneliness. Across the other continents of Prikos, other dieties had each other, but she was alone in the largest continent. And so she came up with the idea of mortal life. Finite beings that could grow, and populate the land she had spent so long crafting. She molded them in her image, and named them Humans. The emptiness in her heart had been filled in an instant. She nurtured these beings, coming to them herself to aid them in spreading across the continent she had built. She watched them adapt to their new homes, and over many years gradually diversify from each other. She loved interacting with her people, guiding them personally. She had found the other gods and goddesses to be boring, but these mortals... there was always something about them that brought a smile to her face. Yet soon her creations began to fight one another. Fights over pieces of the continent she made, fights over women and worst of all, fights for her favor. Ulwe had known violence for much of her early life, which led to her leaving the other divine beings, but yet the way the humans fought... it was beautiful. Some would make war their way of life, and fight with such grace that even the pacifist Goddess herself was impressed. For years she would roam the lands she built, watching it develop around her from the acts of mankind. Yet it changed when a strange new people appeared on the western shores of the northern continent. A strange, pink skined people that had seemingly just come out from nowhere. She had suddenly found these people more interesting than the ones she had made herself. She began showing them immense amounts of favor, changing the climate of the lands they had chosen to settle to a more temperate level so that they might live more comfortably. She forged many new rivers and expanded the coastline for easy travel along the water as the people had shown to have an affinity for the water, and she had even given them great magical gifts. Ulwe's world was perfect, until one day a mortal named Otakus came to prominence in her land. At first, she found him fascinating, how he united so many people around the region so easily. Yet as he conquered more and more, the mortals of the lands he conquered began to worship him as a god. He had established a powerful form of magic that he simply called "Divine Magic". Ulwe was insulted at this, as more and more people stopped loving her, and loved him instead. She grew angry, how dare this human be stealing the love that was rightfully hers? And so Ulwe plotted to crush his image in the eyes of his followers. Through manipulation she had moved Otakus and his army towards the Niraviri homeland, believe the Niraviri, her favored children, would crush them. Yet war never came as the Queen of the Niraviri and Otakus were married, uniting the kingdoms. Ulwe grew even more angry at this, and to try and drive the Niraviri and the "Otakians" as they were now called, apart, she ensured the children of the union were born as Niraviri. And it had the exact effect she had wanted it to have. The Niraviri and Otakians were at the others throats, with the Otakians abandoning the twin daughters of Otakus, and the Niraviri embracing them. Ulwe loved the growing tension between her children, hoping they would come to her to save them from the coming conflict. Yet that was not what happened. The Otakians looked to Otakus to crush the Niraviri, and the Niraviri, her favored children suddenly raised the twin daughters of Otakus to divinity. Worshipping them as "The Sisters" now. She had been betrayed by her favored children... the ones she had shown so much favor too. She was in shock at first, and was helpless as the Niraviri successfully converted the people of the Northern Kingdoms to their faith. So many of her children had stopped loving her... the one that had given them life, and the world! And then... the people on the southern coast of South Otakia suddenly broke their faith, choosing to now worship wizards in towers of all things! Yet the anger faded in Ulwe. All she had left were the Nomads of the Steppes and Mountains, the Desert Tribes of South Otakia, and the Savages. So much of the world was against her now... she no longer felt love... The depression left her to sit in the north. Off the maps of mortals. Cold winds grew stronger and stronger, the entire world entering a mini ice age. This ended though, when she was approached by Malthus. Ulwe had never liked other dieties, yet her hatred for those who had betrayed her was greater than anything. Malthus had made her an offer she truly couldn't refuse. Bringing about the apocalypse to the people of the world. Those who had betrayed her included. Various Depictions Ulwe is seen differently throughout the world. She often appears to people as their beliefs deem her to be, which merely tends to further the idea that people believe their Ulwe is the right Ulwe, and often leads to conflict between the people that still worship her. In the Civilized World The "civilized" people of the world often see Ulwe as an evil she-devil for her role in the doom. She is depicted as violent, ugly and monstrous. She would slay any man or woman she could save for those who were just as monstrous as her. Prior to her part in the coming doom, Ulwe worship was still acceptable, even after Otakus and the Sisters had come to rest. Yet once Prikos was made aware of her intentions, Ulwe worship was banned and punishable by death throughout Otakia.